


Home Run

by tekhartha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is looking out for reader, Ana is the best mom tbh, Awkward Flirting, Baseball, Dirty Thoughts, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Thirsty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekhartha/pseuds/tekhartha
Summary: The Overwatch agents spend an afternoon playing some baseball. Nothing could've prepared you for the sight of Zenyatta in a baseball uniform and, wow, it's kind of hard to look away.





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo~  
> I saw a lot of thirst for Fastball Zen, so, uhhh... maybe someone will get a kick out of this.  
> This is the horniest story I've ever posted on ao3... :~) (and it's still pretty tame tbh)  
> Also, disclaimer: I have never once in my life watched a baseball game, but they don't play by the rules in the story, so I guess it's okay lol

“Are you coming too?” Genji asked and you were half-way through stuttering out some sort of apology and an excuse as to why you couldn’t, when he tilted his head. If you had to guess, you would say he was smirking under his faceplate. “Zenyatta will be there as well.”

You just stared at him for a second. It was obvious he was playing you like a fiddle and he knew exactly what to say to get your brain to stutter to a sudden halt. That didn’t mean you’d just give him the satisfaction of doing a 180° on your reply. So instead, you just hummed, shrugged and turned back to the bowl of cereal you had been eating.

“Maybe.” You said with as little emotion as you could muster. Genji huffed and crossed his arms.

“You know you don’t have to play yourself, right? You can just watch.” He said after a few seconds. Chewing your cereal thoughtfully, you shrugged again.

“Hm, well, okay… maybe I’ll stop by, then.”

 

You paced up and down your room nervously, casting another glance into the mirror. You looked fine, nice even, but you were still anxious. It was just a silly baseball game among friends, there was no need to look fancy, but you still didn’t want to look too casual. It was rare for the Overwatch agents to get together like this and you didn’t want to waste the opportunity to show off a bit. You wanted to look nice today, even if it was just to cheer you friends on from the sidelines.

And you _definitely_ weren’t thinking of one friend specifically, when you got all dressed up. Nope.

You wondered if he was going to play too. If he wasn't, maybe you could sit next to him and chat for a while, and if he was, well, then you probably wouldn't be able to pay any attention to the game. Not like you cared all that much about baseball anyway, and you expected your friends didn't either. This whole thing was just for fun after all.

With a little shake of your head, your thoughts returned to the matter at hand. You'd have to leave soon and even though you weren't 100% satisfied with your outfit, you looked good enough, you decided.

Casual, but not careless.

Just right to cheer on your friends and swoon over your crush (hopefully).

With a last look in the mirror, you picked up your bottle of water and started making your way down to the patch of grass just outside the base that had been chosen as a playing field. You had to admit that you weren't too knowledgeable about baseball, but you got the gist of it, and considering the circumstances, that would hopefully do. You were almost sure that most of the other agents knew just as little about the sport as you did. Your hypothesis was confirmed, when you bumped into Jesse in the corridor.

“Darlin’, Lena is forcing me to play but I don't even know a thing about this game.” He sighed, making you chuckle.

“Sorry, Jesse. I can't help you there.” You patted his arm with an amicable smile. “I'm sure you'll be fine.”

“I hope you're right.” He threw his cigar into a trash can and sighed.

You walked through the mostly empty hangar side by side, weaving through crates and small vehicles. Strike-Commander Morrison, Angela, Torbjörn, and Winston were currently out on a diplomatic mission, so one of the large drop ships that usually took up most of the hangar was gone. It was a shame they'd have to miss out on your little baseball game, but making sure Overwatch had a good public image was more important than some casual fun.

You stepped out through the large hangar doors and into the dirt road. To your left, the usually wildly growing grass had been mowed in a neat rectangle. Someone had produced a handful of long wooden benches from somewhere, and you could already see most of your friends lounging on them, chatting and laughing.

As you got closer, you drew Lena’s attention and she came zipping towards you with a big smile. She was wearing a generic baseball jersey and comfortable leggings.

“Hey, guys!” She grabbed Jesse by the arm, dragging him towards a gaggle of people to your right. “I hope you're ready to score some home runs, cowboy.”

Jesse sighed, but nodded.

“I guess so… You'll have to explain the rules to me though, Lena. I don't really know how to play.” He admitted, making her chuckle.

“No worries, it's not that complicated, and besides, we won't worry too much about rules anyway.” She grinned, going on to explain that they had split the players into two teams. Before she launched into a full-blown explanation of the game mechanics and rules, you excused yourself with a little wave.

“Feel free to join, if you want to!” Lena called after you, but you just shook your head with a smile. Maybe you would give it a shot later, but for now you'd just watch.

Approaching the benches to the left, you kept an eye out for Zenyatta, but you didn't spot him anywhere. You came to a halt next to the group of people on one of the benches with a smile. Captain Amari was the first one to notice you, and she turned to you with little tilt of her head. Big sunglasses were obstructing her eyes and a wide-rimmed straw hat blocked the sun from her face.

“Hello, dear.” She took a sip of her drink and scooted over to make room for you. “You're not playing? Well, I can't say I blame you.”

“Kids these days…” Commander Reyes chimed in with a teasing smile and you ducked your head, making him chuckle. “Relax, agent.”

“Sorry, sir. I'm just surprised to see you here.” You admitted and he shrugged.

“Can’t let Jesse and Genji stir up trouble, so I'd rather keep an eye on them. Besides, there's free food and drinks.” He raised a can of coke to his lips, giving you a wink that made your cheeks heat up. It wasn't like you were into the Commander, but he was objectively _hot_ and receiving this kind of attention from him wasn't exactly commonplace.

Ana snickered, turning to Satya on her other side. You noticed she wore a hat similar to Ana’s, a smile on her lips. It was the first time you had seen her in casual summer clothes and you had to admit it suited her rather well.

“Satya, would you hand me another can of iced tea?” Ana asked and a moment later she handed you the can. You thanked both of them with a cheerful smile, when a loud sound from behind you suddenly distracted you.

“Sorry, we’re late!” Brigitte called out to Lena, who just shook her head and blinked over to her side. Your eyes snapped away from them to the people that followed after Brigitte and you choked on your drink.

Zenyatta was walking behind Genji, but it wasn't the fact that he was walking that made your heart hammer loudly in your chest. It was his outfit.

He wasn't just wearing a baseball jersey like some of the other players, he was wearing a full uniform. He even had on a cap, and the orbs that usually floated around his neck, had been replaced with baseballs. He looked… handsome. You stared, you couldn't help it. Something about seeing this outfit on him made you squirm in your seat as you frantically tried to keep the indecent thoughts at bay that threatened to come crashing down on you.

Ana noticed your shocked expression, and she followed your gaze with a huff. Quickly, you averted your eyes, cheeks red. To your horror, Reyes also seemed to realize that something was up and he looked over his shoulder to see what was making you blush like a middle schooler.

He whistled before turning back to you with a knowing smirk.

“Wow, the monk went all out, didn't he?!” He said loudly, making everyone else on the bench also look over. You tried to sink deeper into the bench, hiding behind Ana in the hopes that Satya, Mei, and Zarya wouldn't notice your flustered state.

“Maybe I should hang out with the common rabble more often, I didn't know you had the hots for the monk, agent.” Reyes had thankfully lowered his voice quite a bit, but you still buried your face in your hands, trying to hide your embarrassment over your crush being called out like this. By Commander Reyes no less.

“S-sir, please…” You mumbled, making him chuckle.

“Stop harassing Jack’s agents, Gabriel.” Ana jumped in, lowering her sunglasses to throw him a look over the rim. He shook his head with a grin, but turned away from you and made his way over to sit next to Zarya. Ana elbowed you in the side playfully as soon as he was gone.

“Don't let him tease you so much, there's no harm in talking back.” She pushed her sunglasses up again and turned to the playing field. “In any case, you should take the opportunity and enjoy the show.”

For a second you wondered what she meant, then you followed her gaze.

Zen was stretching. You were pretty sure that he didn't need to warm up, considering he had no muscles, but there he was, bending his torso left and right, stretching his legs forward, and raising his arms above his head. It was absolutely, completely unnecessary, but you thanked whatever deity was responsible for him doing it anyway.

Even though he was quite a ways away, you could see his pants shift this way and that while he moved. Frankly, it was embarrassingly enticing to watch, even though you would never admit it to anyone.

After a few moments, you watched Genji lean closer to his master and before you could tear away your eyes and pretend you hadn't been ogling him, Zenyatta turned around to look at you. He inclined his head and waved at you.

You really, _really_ hoped he couldn't see how flushed your face was from this far away, but you had a feeling his optical sensors were significantly better than your lame human eyes. With a wobbly smile, you raised your hand to wave back at him, ignoring Ana’s chuckle from your left. You quickly looked away as soon as Zenyatta turned back to Genji, scared of getting caught again.

You couldn't help it though, as much as you tried to pay attention to everyone else, your eyes kept involuntarily wandering back to the monk in his baseball uniform. Why did he have to look so good in it? Why on earth was he even wearing a full uniform in the first place? It was just not fair.

 

The next two hours passed agonizingly slowly and you weren't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. On the one hand, you enjoyed watching your friends play immensely and you found yourself cheering for both teams at any possible occasion. It was also fun to chat with Ana, while the both of you sipped cool drinks.

On the other hand, you couldn't take your eyes off of Zenyatta for almost the entire time. It was especially bad whenever he was pitching a ball or when he took the position of the batter. The way his body moved was graceful and efficient, a real marvel to watch. With every passing second, you felt yourself grow more and more hot and bothered. You yourself were shocked by how aggressively unsavory some of your thoughts were, by how much you wanted to untuck the jersey from his pants and ride it up over his chest, unfasten his belt and dip your fingers-

With an annoyed groan you got up and excused yourself, making your way over to the cooler. Maybe one of the treats in there would be able to distract you, even if it was just for a while. You opened the lid and rummaged around in it, enjoying the cool air for a few seconds. There was one last popsicle left, so you grabbed it and held it against your cheek with a relieved sigh, before closing the cooler again and making your way back to Ana.

“Ah, to be young again.” She sighed with a smile as you dropped down next to her. “You know, maybe you should do something about your crush, agent.”

You hummed noncommittally, tearing open the packaging of the popsicle. You knew she was right, but you really couldn't… there was just no way.

“Or maybe you won't have to.” She mumbled and turned away to talk to Satya. When you looked up, eyes finding Zenyatta without even trying, he was staring at you. You suddenly became acutely aware of the popsicle you were enthusiastically sucking on and hastily pulled it out of your mouth with a little pop. You were pretty sure Zen was still staring at you, so you ignored how your face heated up as much as possible. A little smile tugged on your lips as a sudden surge of confidence ran through you. Without a second thought, you slowly ran your tongue up the popsicle, lapping up the sweet liquid, without ever breaking eye contact with Zenyatta. When you reached the top, you closed your lips around it and sucked.

A sudden loud snippet of the conversation Reyes and Zarya were having, made you snap out of your horny little show. Heat rose into your cheeks, embarrassment suddenly overcoming you. You did your best to nonchalantly keep licking on your popsicle, making it seem like you were just eating it normally. Not like you were trying to flirt with the monk in a baseball uniform. Because you definitely weren't doing that. Nope.

You looked back at Zen, who had tilted his head slightly, and you could've sworn his fingers were digging into his thigh more forcefully than before. You were about to lick up the side of the popsicle again, when Lena shouted for Zenyatta to get back into the game.

Biting your lip, you watched him walk across the field and take the bat from Hanzo’s hands, swinging it around as if to loosen his muscles. He came to a halt at the batter’s box that had been haphazardly drawn into the grass, his back to you. You stared at the curve of his back, how beautifully it sloped downwards and vanished behind his pants. He stood with his legs slightly apart, hip cocked out to one side. Suddenly his head turned and he looked over his shoulder at you. You could've sworn he knew you were checking him out, because his back arched just a tiny bit more as he tilted his head to the side. Your breath hitched and you quickly looked away, staring at the grass at your feet in panic.

What the hell were you even doing? This was bad. You had been openly ogling him for hours and he had obviously caught on, and if _he_ had caught on, half of your friends probably had as well. God, what were you supposed to do now? How were you going to explain to the sweet monk that you had the hots for him? The thought alone made you want to resign from Overwatch, and run away as far as possible so you'd never have to face him again.

You just couldn't do this.

Ana seemed to sense your sudden anxiety, so she turned to you and placed a hand on your arm in an effort to comfort you.

“Are you alright?” She asked, but you only sighed. The anxiety was slowly dissipating at her gentle tone of voice, your heart growing a bit lighter. “Maybe you should head inside, you look exhausted. As a medic, I think you might need to get some rest.” She leaned in a bit closer, lowering her voice. “As a friend, I'm telling you to go take a cold shower and take some time to think.”

“But the game-” You started, gesturing to the field, but she cut you off.

“I can text you who won and besides, don't act like you actually care.” She smiled gently and you sighed. She was right of course, but that didn't mean you had to like how easily she looked through you.

“Thank you, Captain.” You told her as you stood up, stretching out your arms. She just shook her head and waved you off.

“I’ll go take a break, see you guys later!” You told the others and they smiled and waved in goodbye. You didn't miss the little smirk Reyes threw your way, but you didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting to it.

You had done enough blushing for one day, you decided.

 

You had been wrong.

There was apparently a lot more blushing to be done.

Zenyatta had hurried over to you as soon as you had returned to the playing field, where everyone was now sitting and talking, while Reinhardt had set up a large barbecue grill. Thanks to Ana, you already knew that Zen’s team had won, but it didn’t seem like there was any bad blood between the players.

Zenyatta was still holding the bat, casually throwing it over his shoulder as he talked to you and you were almost certain he was doing it on purpose. It wasn’t like it made any difference though, considering it was still working, no matter if you knew or not. You tried to look anywhere but at him, without seeming downright rude, because otherwise you would’ve probably combusted.

“I did not get an opportunity to greet you earlier.” He said, his voice light and playful. “I hope the game was enjoyable to watch.”

You nodded, a small smile on your lips.

“It was. You’re pretty good at this, I have to admit I didn’t expect that.” You told him. His hand on the bat shifted as he turned to look across the field.

“When I was with the Shambali, we sometimes played with the children from the village. It was a way to pass the time and have some fun.”

“Is that why you have a full baseball uniform?” You asked, feeling the heat rise into your cheeks once again as you glanced down. He nodded, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“It suits you.” You admitted quietly. You couldn’t look at him for a few seconds, so you played with the hem of your shirt nervously.

“Thank you.” Zen said after a moment, taking a step closer to you, that made you tense up. “But judging by the way you couldn’t take your eyes off of me for the entire duration of the game, I’m assuming that’s an understatement.”

There was a certain amount of mirth in his voice and you blushed even harder. You were getting called out by your sweet, innocent friend for lusting after him. You never should’ve let it come to this. With a groan, you placed your hands in front of your face, trying to hide your furious blush.

“I’m so sorry!” You whined, resisting the urge to throw yourself at his feet. To your surprise, you heard the bat clatter to the ground a moment later and his metal fingers circled your wrists. Gently, he pried your hands away from your face. You still didn’t look at him, too afraid to face the guilt.

“Whatever are you apologizing for, my dear?” He asked softly and you forgot how to breathe for a moment. He was so close and his hands on your wrists were warm and comforting as he drew tiny circles against your skin. Finally, you looked up at him with a pained expression.

“I’ve been having indecent thoughts about you all day and.. and I’m sorry, I don’t…” You cut yourself off when his grip on your wrists tightened and he took another step towards you. His chest was almost touching yours now and he leaned forward slightly, bringing his face closer to yours. He tilted his head to the side, looking at you as if he was considering something. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

“I might need some help with taking this uniform off later.” He said in a low voice and you gasped. One of his hands let go of your wrist to ghost along your neck and collarbone, making you squirm in place. “If you’re interested, you’re welcome to give me a hand.”

Before you could get your brain to work again, he had let go of you completely and stepped back, picking up the bat once more. He chuckled warmly at your shocked expression, and the sudden revelation that Zen wasn’t as innocent as you had assumed, made your heart do cartwheels. You stuttered out something akin to a confirmation, cheeks burning, and he hummed in reply.

“I look forward to it.” He said and a smile was apparent in his voice. Before you could embarrass yourself any more, he had turned on his heel and made his way back to where Genji and the rest of his team were celebrating their victory. You must’ve stood in the same spot, staring at Zen from afar for at least a minute, before Ana took pity on you and placed a cup of iced tea in your hand and led you over to the bench. She took off her sunglasses and gave you a satisfied smile.

“Seems to me like that worked out just fine, didn’t it, agent?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
